Lionhood
by The Real Simba
Summary: Follow Simba as he grows into an adult becoming a fullgrown lion. His struggles to escape from his past, yet to move on with his life as he faces many changes an sees everything doesn't always have to be the way he thinks it is. Will he become the hero he is destined to be? Rated T for Bloody violence, some strong language, an strong sexual content later on. Romance, an adventure.
1. A New Home

**Hey everybody its the prince, I know its been a long time since anyone has heard from me or seen me post any stories but lately been busy. But I got a whole new idea an I hope you all will like it. Review an let me know watchya think? :) **

It was a dark stormy night simba was resting his head over a rock outside in the jungle, looking up to the sky he noticed the clouds were thickening an turning a greyish/black color. A storm was on the way, the rain came down hitting the earth ground faster than he could get up an move to his cave where he was resting at. Life out here began to get harder an harder every day. Pondering himself into the cave he shook the water out of his fur, a grumbling feeling began growling from his stomach. He just realized he hasn't ate all day. But sadly his supply on meat was low. The hunting grew tiresome an the feeling of killing innocent antelope was just heartless. It was like a dark nightmare that he couldn't wake up from, everytime he needed food he just craved killing them. But antelope were scarce around the jungle area. Not much else he could hunt or eat that had any kind of flesh on their bones.

slowly he walked over to what was left of his so called meal, just a tiny bit of meat. With his claws he picked the tiny flesh up an devoured it. His stomach growled yet still. It was just getting worse an worse as the days go on. Almost a full grown lion his appitite growed, an he was all alone out here. Ever since that tradegic accident with the hyena's Timon an Pumbaa were lost. It was a pain he couldn't bare, first his father. Now them, an the love his life Nala just didn't seem to care anymore about him. He was left to starve an lose his mind from lonelyness. But deep down in the bottom of what's left of his broken heart there lies a glimspe of hope that he just had to move on from his past an everything would be better once an for all. It just was so hard, when all he had was his own thoughts.

No other animal interaction for months, an now he was almost fully grown. He couldn't cry not now, not ever. He was too strong for that, all the things that he's been through. All the obsticales he's overcome. Not now, not yet, he must push on. As the wind shifted his eyes closed to the sound of the peaceful steady rain downpour causing him to start drifting off into dreams, an escape from reality. That was Simba's only escape in the world. Sleeping was very important at night cause no matter how stressed he got, no matter how many things happened in a day, there was always a peaceful time to just sleep an let all the problems go away till the next morning.

In his dream glimpses of the past haunted him, nightmares ruined it. Tossing an turning he barely slept, the sun dawned over the horizon blinding his eyes. He knew it was time to wake an go on the hunt. It stomach was rumbling he had to eat something. Quickly he got to his fourpaws an ran out the cave the sun hit his face. Crawling over the hill a group of hyenas of stood cackling an laughing at each other. Steadily Simba snuck around the hillside. Just as he saw them in a brave leap he charged them pinning one down chockin it. The others were frightened to death an ran off dropping there meat hides that they were chewing on.

''Leave now!'' Simba growled at the hyena as it held it's throat an took off with his companions. A huge grin formed at his face as he dug into the juicy tender antelope flesh. As he was chewin behind him he heard a voice, a female's voice. Strangely it sounded like Nala's but he wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't.

''That was pretty impressive.'' The Female smiled glaring her eyes at the bold looking Lion. He had a gold coat of fur, an a long red mane. He looked majestic, royality of some sort. She knew he wasn't from around the area.

''Huh?'' Slowly Simba spun his head around staring the female down, the female was a redish brown coated lioness. She looked about his age, had dazilingly red eyes that sparked a sense of violence an fistyness within. Yet her smile said otherwise, that she seemed sweet an meant no threat. Of course Simba wasn't afraid of no girl.

''That was impressive, you scared the hell outta those hyena's an didn't even hesitate. I liked that.''

''Puh, well it wasn't anything great. I just had to eat. An I don't like hyena's.'' Simba seemed content to ignoring her an focusin on his meal. He hasn't ate like this in a good month.

''Well, it was pretty impressive still. But uh I haven't ate in awhile an seein as you stole my kill. Think ya could share a bit?'' Simba looked at her an was trying not to laugh. Who the hell did this chick think she was. He was there first an stole the meat before she even showed up.

''Well I was here first, sorry.''

''I'll just help myself then.'' The female hastily walked over just as she was about to bend down to eat one of the meat hides, simba slammed his left paw over it smiling at her while continueing to eat the antelope steak.

''Do you really think you're going to eat all that?''

''Uh yeah I haven't ate in days.''

''Neither have I, so I'm just only tryin to be fair.'' The Lioness rolled her eyes seeing as he was not wanting to share or be nice. ''_Figures typical guys only care about themselves.''_

''Answer this an maybe I'll give you some. Why should I trust you? I don't know you first off.''

''Yeahh truee, ya have a point there, well my name is Katari. I'm from the Red River Pride a bit on the otherside of the jungle.''

''You have a pride?'' Simba askes suprised, he didn't think their was any other prides for miles around here.

''Yupps thats what I said.'' Katari smiled.

''So seein as you look like you need a bit of help an I could help you, I suggest you share a little meat an I might just tell my father about you helping me out an maybe he'll give you a place to stay in our pride.'' The offer was tempting but Simba needed all the meat to himself so he would last a few more days without starving. An yet the girl did seem ok, maybe he could trust her. But not with all the luck he had with females there was no way she would be true to her word.

''I've perfectly fine by myself, right here thanks.''

''Puh, suite yourself. I'm just trying to be nice. Buttt that's typical for guys always want never give.''

''You don't even know me chick for one so don't make accusations that you have no idea about.''

''I was just saying I could really see you need help. But that's okay good luck maybe I'll run into you again, see ya!'' With that the red Lioness took off into the trees as Simba lay finishing his meal through the afternoon. The rest of the day he sat relaxing watchin the scattered clouds change shape an pass by. Before he knew it it was dark again. Slowly he drifted into his bedspot in the cave concealing the meat behind his rockside bed. As he fell asleep something disturbed him, it was a sound of movement but there was nobody but him in the cave. Somebody was intruding..

His eyes burst open an behind his back was a dark figure with fur, quickly he snapped back attacking whatever was slamming it into the wall. Just as he noticed it was that girl from earlier.

''You again? What do you think you're doing?''

''I have to eat! I haven't ate in days I'm sorry but your being an ass for not sharing.''

''So you steal off me! I knew you were shady the moment I saw you earlier today.''

''Hey if it means I can eat hell yeah I'm gonna steal, my family is sick an thick I'm not going to let some stingy male just horde a pile of steak to himself when there is a whole pride dying from starvation.''

''Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry-''

''Yeah I bet you are! Get your paws off me.'' Slowly Simba let his paws slide off her shoulders releasing his grip on the lioness.

''I'll just leave then an go back with nothing..'' Suddenly Simba felt bad for the poor girl, her family was starving an he had to be stingy. This isn't who he was. He could see the tears swelling up in her eyes as she was walking away.

''Hey! Wait up.''

''What?'' The girl sniffled.

''Here, look I'm really sorry I had no idea I didn't mean to be like that I just-uhm..been going through some things lately. I haven't been myself.''

''I don't know you so it wouldn't matter anyway.''

''Well here just take this meat, an forgive me. I had no idea..'' Katari smiled an quickly wrapped her paws around Simba's neck embracing him tightly in a unexpected hug. His cheeks flushed a little, he couldn't remember the last time he had a hug from a lioness, or from anyone for that matter for a long time.

''Thank you so much..listen you should come with me. I think everybody would like to meet you, my father would be happy to see somebody helping us.''

''Uhh-hm I don't know. It might not be a good idea, I'm a rogue I don't feel comfortable around other prides.''

''My father won't care just please come?'' The girl pleaded desperately, her eyes were too cute for simba to resist.

''Alright, I guess I will.'' He smiled.

''Yay! Okay good, just follow me.''

An with that the two were off deeper into the jungle trodding over a dirt path that lead through the trees. Simba had never been so deep in this part of the jungle before it looked different, it was almost like the elephant graveyard, but with trees. From the distance he could hear tribal chanting an growls. As the two emerged into a open space of barren dried up grass he saw a huge mountain it was amazing, it looked like a volcano. Surrounding it was a large bit of coves an caves on the mountainside, an a small river running through around it.

''Wow.''

''There's not much to see, it's a bit of a sad site these days.'' Katari said with sadness in her voice.

''How many lion's are in your pride?''

''Alot, alot more than most prides. We like to be well defended, especially cause of the nearby cheetah prides that border us.''

''Cheetah's live near you to?'' Simba asked in amazement. He had never really seen a cheetah before, he heard stories of them that they were very fast an sneaky but not many were in Pride Rock.

''Yeah, but my father hates them. An I don't blame him for it, they're cruel. When I was just a cub I remembered they attacked us an kidnapped my one friends little brother. He was never seen again, they just stole him in the night.''

''I'm sorry to hear that, thats crazy..''

''Yes it is, come on this is it.''

The chanting suddenly stopped an the pounding of paws, simba stood side by the girl as she held the pile of meat in her hand. From the volcano in the one large cove a group of majestic fearless looking Lion's emerged from the shadows. One had some sort of crown of red feathers around his blackish brown mane. Simba knew that must of been the King.

''Father I've returned.''

''Ah my sweet daughter, an what have you brought?''

''Food, I brought food thanks to-''

''And who is this-?'' The King asked stepping down from his cove, he circled around Simba's body studying him like he were a book or something.

''Uhm daddy that is my friend I met, he helped me kill the antelope an saved my life almost.''

''What it is his name.'' The King asked curiously with a angry look on his face.

''Uhm sim-'' Katari was about to say his name for him till her father cut her off aggressivelly

''I asked him darling not you, well boy speak!'' Simba bowed his head in respect for the King an spoke loudly so all could hear his name.

''I am Simba your highness.''

''Simba? Simbaa-a-a, hmm I've heard that name before. Have I not.''

''No daddy, he's new around here.''

''He's a rogue is he?''

''Yes daddy, but please can he stay with us he has nowhere to go an he helped me get food.'' Katari begged.

''Hmm, yes, yes he may stay for now. But he needs to respect our rules.''

''Thank you your highness you won't regret it, I'll help in any way you ask of me.''

''First you will stay by the river since you are not officially part of our pride, an second watch yourself with my daughter.''

''Of course sire, I will not disrespect in anyway.''

''I mean watch over her boy haha. Protect her, you will be apart of our hunting party. An hopefully if you're good we will keep you.''

Simba couldn't help but smile he had found a new home, an hopefully he could start a new life amongst this pride. Yet the pain of his life before him still lingers within his beating heart. For now he was happy to be safe an in a place where he would not be alone.


	2. The Hunt

**Back in again with another chapter, sorry this one is a bit short. But I should have the update up within a couple days.**

That next morning Simba was in for a big surprise, slowly Katari creeped up on him as quietly an softly stepping as she could in his den. Trying to hide her shadow she carried a puddle of water in the palm of her paws. He looked at such peace with his eyes closed but not for long Katari thought chuckling to herself. As she got close to his face slowly she dripped the water on his mane it streamed down over his eyes

''Wakey! Wakey! Haha'' Katari shouted making Simba leap in the air wiping the water off his eyes.

''What the hell! Jease! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'' Simba snapped not one bit happy, he hated when his sleep was disturbed. He was pretty laid back but one thing you don't do is wake a Lion from their sleep.

''Sorryy hun, but ya know its time for the hunt.'' She reminded him.

''Already? Ugh..'' Simba did not seem happy about doing this especially this early but he had to prove he was worthy.

''Yeah already, but come on mr. I'm so good at hunting. Remember you're gonna beat me.' Girl's can't hunt. Remember that.' Katari smirked poking him on his shoulder.

''Oh yeah, haha I was just sayin the truth'' Simba smiled.

''Ugh your such a air head! Come on let's get this over with.'' Katari shouted stomping off out the cave.

With that the two left the shadow of the den an rushed out into the fields as Katari looked back she noticed all eyes were on her an Simba watching from the mountain. Her father was eager to see what this rogue could do. As they got further into the grassy fields they slowed to a walk. Simba decided to break the ice an talk.

''Soo, how long have you lived here?'' Simba asked curiously.

''Most of my life.'' Katari stared into Simba's eyes an was curious about him. She knew he had something secrative about him but couldn't figure out what.

''What about you?'' She asked.

''What about me?''

''Well have you lived in the Jungle most of your life? You must have had parents, I mean what happened you just got to age an decided to go on your own or what?''

''Well.. not exactly. My father passed away when I was cub. An my mother is, well another story.''

''Oh-'' She wasn't expecting to hear that, she couldn't help but feel compassion an sympathy for him. She put her paw on his back an patted him comfortingly.

''I'm so sorry Simba, I had no idea. Forgive me for asking.''

''It's okay, your curious about me I can tell.'' Simba smiled causing her to blush a little.

''Well-yeah just a little. But it's okay we'll get to know each other the longer you stay here.''

''I hope to stay here long.''

''Good, oh wait shhh- There's the antelope herd right there.'' In the far distance of the opening was a herd of antelope slowly trodding along.

''Well-''

''Well what?'' Simba asked.

''I'm first!'' Katari yelled pushing Simba to the ground trying to get ahead of him.

''Hey no fair! That's cheating.'' Simba growled getting his feet, trying to catch up with Katari but he had to admit this girl had some speed about her. She was as fast as a angry cheetah. As He approached the first couple antelopes he swatted his paws at them, they ran faster trying to escape. But Simba pounced an clawed the one's neck ending it's life coldly.

''I hate doing this..'' Simba muttered, but he knew it was necessary for survival. At least out here it was, back in the Pride Lands they had no desire to kill on massive amounts like this.

''I'm up to three, but that should be enough anyways. How many you got?'' Katari asked as she approached Simba she saw he had just one antelope but it was larger to two of hers put together.

''What? How is an antelope that big.''

''Ha cause you hunt babys I hate adults.''

''That's not fair!''

''Oh yes it is haha Come on I win.''

''Puh whatever.'' Katari sounded mad an dissapointed she couldn't believe it. There was no way her father would decide him the winner. As they headed back to the river Pride. Katari's father made his way down from his burrow.

''Ahhh an so they return. Well I see Katari you have three little antelopes, but yet your rogue friend has one large male.'' The King looked back an forth trying to decide who should win. Yet it seemed they were equal.

''It's a tie!'' The King announced.

''What?'' Simba an Katari shouted in unision.

''All that matters is you two brough more food, your both useful. An Katari I like your friend. He has proved that he can hunt an thats all that matters.''

The King approached Simba an shook his paw with respect congratulating him.

''Come you two, Simba you are welcome to eat at the royal dinner with me an my family.''

''Thank you you're highness.'' Simba bowed with respectful thanks. Katari glanced over to Simba an rolled her eyes. He was such a cockey Lion, yet she liked him so far. She could tell they were going to be good friends.


	3. A Perfect Moment Ruined

**Ready for another chapter? Well here we are with chapter 3, things start to get good an boil up. Read an review :)**

From that moment on Simba an Katari became what you would call competitive friends. If Simba did somethin better than Katari, Katari would have to find something that Simba wasn't gonna beat her at. A good example was racing him, he may have been able to pin her to the ground but there was no way he could ever hope to beat her in a race. He was fast but not nearly as fast as she was. She was faster than a hungry cheetah chasin an antelope. Simba became pretty close with her the past couple days an started to actually like her. But yet there was still something off about her that he couldn't picture just yet. Something deceitful but he didn't know what it was. He would find out her secrets sooner or later.

That afternoon she an him went on a walk together alone like they do almost every morning looking for something to do. Normally the two were very talkative, yet that morning it was very awkward an quiet. Simba just kept pacing staring directly at the ground. She knew something was bothering him.

''Not very talkative this morning.'' Katari frowned wondering what it was that got him so upset an quiet.

''Yeah, I know.'' Simba didn't even bother to look up at her, his eyes were still fixed on the ground.

''You okay? Seems like somethings bothering you.'' She stared at him compassionatly he looked as if he was about to cry. Tears started to swell up but he jerked away before she could see them. There was no way he could cry in front of her, he's too strong to cry. Crying makes him weak he thought. Raised on your own for a long time you learn to toughen things up an move on quickly without trying to remember it ever again.

''I just-'' Before he could finish, Katari pulled him in for a hug without saying a word.

''What's that for-'' He sniffled wiping his eyes as they released from the embraceful long hug.

''Simba you know I care for you, so tell me what's bothering you?''

''I can't-''

''Why not? I promise I'll try to understand.'' Katari smiled in a sing-songy tone lookin into his amber orbs, trying to cheer him up.

''It's just, my past. I been thinking about someone I left behind, an other things.'' She had absolutely no idea what or who he was talking about, but she knew they were important to him.

''Aw I'm sorry Simba, they must have been important to you.''

''Very..'' He hesitated knowing that they were important to him, but he doubted they even thought about him anymore. His entire Pride, his whole family, all his friends probably hate him now.

''Well I'm here for you, no matter what.'' Those words brought a huge grin to Simba's muzzle, he squized her tightly with another hug.

''Thank you.'' He whispered in her ear, tears rolling down his cheeks.

''You're welcome.''

For the next couple minutes as they two released from the hug they just stared at each other, neither one taking their eyes off one another. Simba felt lost in her eyes, she was so much like Nala. A Nala with redish eyes instead of blue. That sweet tone, her personality. She was a great friend. But he wondered what she would be like as a girlfriend. _No Simba, stop. Quit thinking like that. She probably has a boyfriend, or someone else she likes. There is no way she would go for you. Forget the love crap, it ruined you once. It will again. _

The awkwardness became a little two weird for the two, they both turned away looking at the sunrise.

''It's so beautiful.'' Katari watched in awe as the sun rose over the river its golden reflection shining like a mirror.

''Yeah it is, I used to watch the sunrise all the time back at my old home too.''

''Where did you used to live before anyway?'' Katari asked curiously.

''I wasn't in the jungle my whole life I can tell you that.''

''So where'd you used to live.''

''Uh, just a place.'' Simba said plainly trying to blank out the thought of Pride Rock. It was too much for him to try to remember it would only make him sad.

''Oh well it's okay you don't have to tell me.'' Katari crashed into the grass laying on her back staring at the clouds.

''What are you looking at?'' Simba looked up to see the clouds as they past by. It trully was beautiful here, not exactly like Pride Rock. But still an amazing place.

''You can lay down by me ya know? I won't bite.'' Katari smiled patting the grass with her paw signaling him to lay next to her.

''Puh! I know, Its not like I'm scared of you or anything.''

''Oh really now?'' Katari jumped up quickly in a fiery tone.

''Yeah really.'' Simba just chuckled he loved making her angry. It was too funny to see her get all worked up.

''Sit back down I was only kidding, your pretty strong for a girl.''

''Whats that supposed to mean? You always say that!''

''Haha relax, I'm just playing with you.''

''Ugh! Simba you're such an ass.'' Katari stormed off running in the field.

''I was only kidding! Katari? Hey, come back.'' Seeing her run off he chased after her pursuing from behind running as fast as he could.

''Catch me if ya can slow poke!''

''Come on! You know you're faster than me.'' Simba chased her down to the end of the field, looking behind her shoulder she seen he was gaining on her quickly so she leaped in the river swimming down stream.

''What's the matter? Is the big strong Simba scared of a little water? haha'' Taunting him she splashed water his face, Simba leaped in the river alongside her.

''It's freezing in here.''

''It's not that cold, you'll get used to it.'' For hours the two swam around splashing each other playfully, the two Lion's were soaking wet. It was happening again, Simba got this sickly feeling in his stomach. She was so much like Nala, she reminded him so much of her. The stuff they did together. Katari noticed Something was wrong again, Simba wasn't talking he just stared at the water lost like he was in a trance.

''Simba? What's wrong?'' She stared looking into his eyes.

''I uh-can I tell you something?''

''Of course.''

''Well you see I uhm-''

''What? What is it?''

''You remind me of this girl I used to know, an it's just uhm I don't know how to explain it-'' Katari knew exactly how he felt, somebody you loved an they are no longer around yet you have someone that reminds you just like them.

''I know how you feel, you're not alone.''

''You Do?'' Simba asked surprised.

''Yeah, I grew up with this one guy. An he just strangely dissappeared. We were like best friends till he left an never even said bye to me.''

''That's like the same thing I went through, except opposite I ran away from home an the Girl I grew up with probably hates me now. Ya know, your so much like me. It's strange.''

''I could say the same about you.'' For a good couple seconds they stared into each others eyes, lost in a trance. Simba couldn't get over how beautiful she was, those fiery red eyes, that smooth brown fur. That sweet voice, it was official he was fallin for her. An from the way she was staring into his eyes he knew she was into him just as much as he was into her. Suddenly after a few seconds their muzzles moved towards each other's closing their eyes. Heartbeats racing, when it was all interrupted by the other Lionesses calling their names for the morning Hunt. It was a perfect moment ruined, he would have another chance soon enough though.


End file.
